


[podfic of[ to have you

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Series: HC_Bingo 2019 [8]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: (But it's Deadpool), Altered Mental States, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Self-Harm, Sex Toys, Suicide, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: Spideypool Bingo Prompt: Sex DollBad Things Happen Prompt: Self Harm





	[podfic of[ to have you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devral/gifts).
  * Inspired by [to have you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434235) by [Devral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devral/pseuds/Devral). 

**Title:** to have you

**Fandom:** Marvel all media types

**Pairing:** Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Wad Wilson/Solo

**Author:** Devral

**Readers:** Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

**Time:** 05:41

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/marvel/to%20have%20you.mp3)

(Right-click to download, normal click to stream) Thanks to Paraka for hosting

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for H_C Bingo for the prompt assult


End file.
